Never Wanna End
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: Lucy is alone in her room listening to a song that makes her think. Would he miss her if she died?  NaLu. Yet another story inspired by 'Lucy' by Skillet.


**Different from several song-fics based on ****_Lucy_**** by Skillet-at least, I think it is. (And the song's not called ****_Hey Lucy_****; it's called ****_Lucy_****). Anyway, yeah. I have kind of a different plot line than most.**

**_EDIT_****: This, too, was originally a songfic as well, but I removed the lyrics after re-reading the terms of service and realizing that posting lyrics may just be a violation on the site's rules…I ****_did_****, however, leave a few lines at the end. It's basically just two lines, but one of them is present twice and the other three times.**

**(Also, I feel I should warn you that the fic was actually much better with all the lyrics, so if it flows oddly somewhere, please let me know!)**

* * *

><p>Lucy lay back on her bed, hair splayed about her like a flaxen, almost golden halo. Her amber eyes peered at her white ceiling, her mind going through several different scenarios as her room was permeated by the sounds of music. The song made her feel oddly distanced from the world, as though she was <em>that <em>Lucy. A girl who had been loved, the one from the song that was on repeat.

The one who had died.

* * *

><p>"Would anyone leave roses for me…?" she mused aloud, looking at the back of her hands after listening to a similar bit in the song. Her nails were painted almost highlighter blue at Levy's insistence. Lucy really couldn't help it when it came to her blue-haired, bookworm friend and those puppy dog eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy rolled over and buried her face in the pillow then, wanting to laugh at her absurd thoughts. It was impossible to think what she thought. The things that he needed to say; probably 'I love you'. But for her to think that <em>he <em>would say those things at her graveside if she were to meet an untimely end…no. Those were thoughts better left at the back of her mind, never leaching forward to plague her.

First and foremost were his arms, warm and comforting and wrapping around her…she wanted nothing more. Her mind wouldn't stop dreaming of his embrace, even if it had never really happened in the sense that she wanted it to. And really, how could she feel like this? How could her heart beat so wildly for this person, when he was so frustratingly dim that she didn't think he'd ever realize it?

* * *

><p><em>And what about closure<em>? Lucy thought. If something ever did happen to her...she'd want him to have closure, of course, but not if 'closure' meant forgetting her. Forgetting what she felt for him, if she had ever managed to tell him. Wouldn't that be the worst part of all of it, of being gone? To be forgotten by those you love?

"Lucy, stop thinking like this," she told herself, but the words came out as a strangled sob.

* * *

><p>She was crying now. Face buried in her pillow, mind repeating all the scenarios she never wanted to happen.<p>

How bad would it hurt the guild, all her nakama, if she died?

How bad would it hurt _him_?

* * *

><p>Would he…would he want to hold her?<p>

Her shoulders were shaking, her hands fisted in her pillow. Running through her mind were a hundred–no, a thousand!–images that she never wanted to think about.

He was on his knees, in front of a large, indifferent slab of stone. The Fairy Tail sign was engraved upon the stone at the very top, and beneath it were the words _Here Lies Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_. And even beneath that, another engraved set of words; _A True Fairy; May She Forever Watch Over All Of Her Nakama._

What would they do? Would that be what they'd have engraved? Would her father have approved of the headstone, of her burial in the traditional yard for the Fairy Tail members who perished?

Would they let her be forgotten?

* * *

><p>And then...starting the life that they 'could have had', the song said…she didn't want it to be a 'could have' for her.<p>

"Let…let's start that life _now_," she choked out, muffled, into her pillow. "N…there will be no regrets that way, if…if…"

She clenched her teeth, pushing herself up into a sitting position and curling to place her forehead on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let her cries rack her form. Golden hair fell and hid her tear-streaked face but her shaking shoulders were a dead giveaway. Her heart was breaking and she didn't have any idea what to do about it.

* * *

><p><em>That's true<em>, she tried to tell herself, _so stop crying_! She'd see him, and everyone else, in the next life, just like the song said! But still her sobs came, and still she couldn't bring herself to truly believe it. She wanted to know that he loved her. She wanted him to feel the same, so much more than she could ever say. But if he did, would he feel something amiss in his heart right now, telling him that she was in pain and needed his warmth, his comforting arms wrapped around her…? Were their hearts as connected as she wished they were?

* * *

><p>Where was he?<p>

She couldn't help but wonder that, because he was always there. And Lucy wanted him to be here with her now, in her moment of weakness. It was foolish and selfish to want him there, but she did. She _needed_ him. She needed him to love her, too. She needed him to feel the same for her as she did for him so she wouldn't have to be afraid of telling him.

* * *

><p>"Luce?"<p>

Oh, _God_. There he was! He was actually there! And there was the gentle creak of his weight pressing on her bed sounding over the noise of her sobs. There were the warm arms she so desired, wrapping her strongly in his embrace as she leaned into that warmth. The song continued in the background as a hand began to stroke her hair, tentatively, and soft words were said in an attempt to soothe the blonde.

"Luce, why are you crying…?" he asked in a whisper, breath tickling her ear.

* * *

><p>And then, just a few moments later, Lucy could tell he'd heard her name in the music by the way he tensed up, and he started listening to the words.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey Lucy, I remember your name.<em>

* * *

><p>The song began to replay after the words, and his arms stiffened around her at the mention of the grave of the Lucy in the song.<p>

"Is it the song, Luce?" he asked her gently, slowly relaxing and starting to rock her when the song rolled around to its end once more and started again, an endless monotony of things she didn't want to think of right now.

She nodded slowly against his chest, then said, "Sort of," with a horribly congested voice. A voice choked with tears and probably some very unattractive snot.

"What about it, Luce…?" he ran a hand comfortingly up her back. "What is it about the song?"

* * *

><p><em>Where we never say goodbye...<em>

* * *

><p>The song continued playing as she clenched his vest tightly in her two shaking hands.<p>

"If…if I…the song," she said, unable to say _if I die_, "If I…y'know. I don't…I don't want you guys to forget about me…"

"How could anyone forget you, Luce?" asked Natsu Dragneel, taking her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes fiercely. "You're our Lucy. Lucy, of Fairy Tail. You're unforgettable."

"But…"

"No." Natsu said, cutting across her swiftly. "No one would forget about you. No one will, because you're _not_ going to leave us any time soon."

"I can't…"

"You can't leave me alone again, Lucy," his voice broke, and her eyes widened. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead in a lingering kiss. The place where his mouth touched was warm and she knew she'd feel that touch for hours after this, maybe even days.

"Natsu…" she managed, almost as brokenly as he did, and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his scarf, his warmth leaking into her and soothing her ever so slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Lucy, I remember your name...<em>

* * *

><p>"I promise, Luce," he said softly. "I'll always remember you. But don't make me have to remember you just to see you."<p>

It was kind of confusing, but the blonde knew what he meant; don't ever leave me. Don't die on me. Because if she did, he wouldn't be able to see her unless he looked back into his memories. And he didn't want to just have her in his memories.

Maybe he needed her there just as much as she needed him there.

"Okay," she said softly, "I promise, Natsu. But you have to promise me, too."

Lucy pulled back away from him and looked up at him in earnest. She needed to hear him say that he wouldn't die or leave her, too. Because she'd be nothing without him.

"I promise," he agreed quickly, sincerely. His eyes proved it, with a slightly sad tilt. He didn't want to think of her dying any more than she wanted to think of _him_ dying.

It was an impulse she couldn't resist, a touch that she so desperately needed to have in such a trying circumstance. She craned her neck, lifting her head up and using her arms around his neck to get him to bend just a little. A brief, chaste touch on his lips with her own was all her courage would allow her, but at the moment it wasn't what she really needed from him; his embrace was enough.

After Lucy pulled herself back down to her normal height she was surprised to feel an equally brief return of pressure on her mouth, surprised that he had leaned down to her height and kissed her back. But for Natsu it was the same as it was for Lucy; he didn't need that from her right now. All they needed was the warmth of the other and the knowledge that there was something stronger between them.

* * *

><p>Neither of the two Fairy Tail mages realized that their hands had intertwined on a line about holding hands, but it didn't matter. Lucy leaned into him and he held her there, each of them content to be with the other.<p>

Dreary though the reason they were now together like this might have been, _Lucy_ became their song. Neither would think of it meaning Lucy's death anymore. They thought of it as a new beginning for the two of them, the start on the way to their new life. And they hoped that's just what it would be, for years to come. It was love, what they shared, and though they didn't express it in words they knew it deep down.

* * *

><p><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end...<em>

* * *

><p>For now, just the knowledge that the feelings were mutual would be enough.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey Lucy, I remember your name.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told you it was different.<strong>

**She didn't ****_die_**** this time. HA.**

**I actually haven't read the other ****_Lucy_**** songfics in a long time, so I don't know if any of them did this or not. But most of the ones I read were deathfics. So…yeah.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MARVELOUS ****_Lucy._**** The amazing band Skillet has that honor.**

**NOR DO I OWN FAIRY TAIL. That honor is Hiro Mashima's.**

**Anyway, if you liked, feel free to tell me.**

**If you hated it? Well, you can tell me that, too. But please don't be rude about it. Constructive criticism goes a long way. xD**


End file.
